


Crumbling

by greyedwriting (adhdlayton)



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Dialga POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdlayton/pseuds/greyedwriting
Summary: The five interlopers were coming.The two scaling their tower.The three climbers of the Vast Ice Mountain.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Crumbling

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this remix of Dialga's Fight To The Finish!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K07VquQI1_s

The five interlopers were coming.

The two scaling their tower.

The three climbers of the Vast Ice Mountain.

They have to stop them both, or everything will disappear. They’ll stop the clock. Dialga can’t let that happen.

The Wrong One and the Nobody were fighting them fiercely. If they weren’t thieves bent on destroying all that they stand for, Dialga would be impressed and fascinated by the two.

But if the Time Gears are placed into their rightful spots, now… Everything is surely to stop. Arceus will smite them for shirking their duty. 

They can’t be replaced.

The Traitor, the Bridge, and the Fool reach the pinnacle. They swear in languages unknown to mortals, and struggle to their feet, mind split between the past and the present. Things are growing hazy. The wind is blowing.

This isn’t how things are supposed to go.

The sun will rise soon.

How long has it been since “Soon,” “Near,” and “Long” have been used? They don’t remember.

But they can’t let these wretched mortals win.

Dialga will fight to the finish. They’ll hold the weight of time on their back, and keep it from crushing the pokemon of the world- no, the universe.

Planets may stop spinning, and water may freeze, but the fragile mortals will live on, will survive. Don’t these destroyers know that they’ll destroy themselves?

And suddenly, everything goes black. Past and present, Dialga is unconscious.

They wake to the sun, guilt, horror, and relief.


End file.
